An Excerpt From the Diary of Kaioh Michiru
by Ne0geisha
Summary: Oneshot. Michiru writes in her diary about what has happened as of recently and the ominous feelings she is experiencing. Please R&R.


**_Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentlemen(maybe) as much as I love Sailor Moon I do not own it or any characters related to the series._**

* * *

_Authors Note: This "diary entry" came as the beginning of a Sailor Moon RP that unfortunately didn't get too far off the ground. I like doing journal entry one shots. So look for more of these in the future. I would also love to work with someone on a story/fic, if anyone is interested with some ideas, please let me know. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Thanks _

_Ne0Geisha_

* * *

Years have passed since we Sailor Scouts had last been called into action, and normal lives have replaced the battle struggles. We are free at last to live the lives that we wanted for ourselves. Everything we have fought for has now become our everyday life.

Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun became happily engaged around the time of our last battle. When everything was restored from the Black Cauldron, Mamoru-san returned to the US for the education that he had missed out on. Usagi-chan was reluctant to let him go but she knew that he really wanted it, so she let him go, again.

Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, and Minako-chan all graduated high school, just a year after us. And of course, Mamoru-san was there for the ceremony. We had a wonderful party after words, of course the liquor that was provided at the party maybe have been just a little too much for our younger team members.  
While Usagi-chan, Makoto-chan, and Minako-chan began classes at Meiji University, Ami-chan, Haruka-chan, and I were attending classes at Tokyo U. Rei-chan began her college years with the school she had been attending since middle school, but in her second year, she transferred to Meiji as well.

During college we still had our study groups and we all gathered at least once a week to catch up. While we are all still close as sisters, lives, school, and everything in general keeps us from seeing each other all the time.

As for Haruka and I, we graduated from Tokyo U last year. Haruka was ready to be finished with school as soon as high school was over, but I wanted both her and I to continue our education. She became involved in automotives, very much in the repair side of it. And she told me she wasn't having fun. I peeked in on her class one day without her even knowing. As she rolled out from under the vehicle, her eyes were glowing with excitement. The only times that happens is when she's racing, or when we've had a nice naughty night together. Or battling.

She also furthered her piano training as I furthered my violin abilities. I know I know. You say, 'How can you further your abilities when you've played all over the world in the most prestigious venues available?' Let me tell you that there is always a way.  
Well I studied other things as well, and of course I joined the swim team. And Haruka joined the racing club. I picked up singing a bit and after graduation was invited to join a well know choir but I turned them down. I wanted time to take care of Hotaru, now that my school had come to a close.

Setsuna had been doing much of the caring for Hotaru, while Haruka and I attended school. She was currently working as the school nurse at the middle school that Hotaru was now attending. And now that I was out of school, I wanted my precious little girl back. We could now continue her violin lessons more in depth, do a little bit of gardening together. I really wanted to teach her how to listen to the water. I have tried to teach Haruka in the past, and listening to it alone can be lonesome.

Unfortunately, things have begun to happen around the city that does not sit well with me. It's as if something is coming, coming to destroy the happy lives that we have battled for. I will not allow this to happen. Whatever is out there… I'm aware that you're there. And you will not ruin the lives we have come to care for so much.

-An Excerpt From the Diary of Kaioh Michiru


End file.
